


Trapped

by Hollenka99



Series: Whumpril [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Building Collapse, Dehydration, Februwhump, Gen, Whumpril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: When Jackie arrives at the scene of a collapsing building, he doesn't expect to find himself underneath the rubble.





	Trapped

As soon as he blearily switches the television on, Jackie knows it was going to be a busy day. The office block on screen had become structurally unstable. By this point, the risk it could collapse was high. He swiftly wakes himself up and prepares to evacuate as many civilians from their workplace.

Once there, he discusses a plan with the emergency services. He could fly, a valuable skill in situations like these. Without wasting a second more, he gets to work. At one point, while scanning a room for anyone unable to escape, he comes across a remnants of a device. It had been an explosive. When he finds another used explosive a couple floors above, he begins to piece the evidence together. Hitting spots to leave the building structurally weaker. This was no accident.

He's about to report it when an unexpected voice interrupts. Great, like Jackie really needs him here. Who even gave him access to a walkie-talkie?

"Jackie, what are you doing?" Henrik doesn't sound impressed. "Get out of there."  
"Henrik," He sighs heavily. "I'm just doing my job. Do you see me telling you to stop healing people? No."  
"Being a doctor doesn't put me in danger. I said get out of there."  
Sure, he's been involved in house fires, where there's additional risk of burns or asphyxiation from smoke, but this is where Henrik draws the line. The guy's not even a paramedic, what was he doing here? Shouldn't Henrik be heading to the hospital to help with the influx they were going to receive from this building? "And I said I'm not leaving until I know I've saved as many civillians as I can. Me staying could be the difference between someone surviving or their body being pulled out of the rubble in a week." Neither of them say anything for a moment. The superhero continues to scan the offices for anyone who may need help as he speaks. "Okay, look, I promise to fly out as soon as I feel it giving."  
"I could give you a few extra seconds if I'm quick enough. I'm sure I could use my magic to hold the building up." Marvin chips in. Oh, he was here, was he? Why not bring Chase and his kids too seeing as this was clearly a big attraction.  
"I appreciate the gesture, Marv, but I don't think even I could hold a building up. If I can't, I really doubt a spell could. Thanks for the offer though."

He finds four more people. He is hesitant when he returns to search for a potential fifth. His sixth sense is uncomfortable. Perhaps he should vacate the building for good himself. He tries to reason that he can be of some help when clearing the debris. However, the temptation to rescue another person before the office block truly disappeared into rubble got the better of him.

Stupidly, Jackie allows himself to search the staircase on the off chance someone is there. He climbs the steps, calling for anyone to answer. For a second, he convinces himself he hears a second pair of footsteps. Only the building itself gives him a definitive answer. Its straining is worrisome. His mind yells at him to leave. Now.

"Shit, I think it's about to give. I could have sworn I heard someone but I don't think there's time anymore. I'm getting out." He's so far from the window. Come on, he's got to make it. Almost there. He's so close now. If he could just have two seconds more, he might-

The walls cave.

Jackie has no way of telling how long it is before he opens his eyes. It's not like he has a watch with him. It would only get in his way. He takes a second to breathe and analyse his surroundings. He doesn't appear to have sustained damage to his organs so that's good. He had air for now and hopefully that would stay that way. He can move his legs and shift his body a little in the small space he's found himself in. Overall, he's pretty uncomfortable but at least he's alive.

However, the trapped hero can't move his right arm. One look to the side tells him it is pinned by rubble. No amount of shoving will shift it. So much for super strength. He forces himself to stop. Expending all his energy won't prove helpful in the long run. Still, a niggling thought appears. If he can't move it now, how is he going to succeed later when he's more tired?

"Can you hear me? Henrik? Marv? Anyone? Hello!" Nothing comes through, not even the staticky sounds of someone attempting to communicate through a broken connection. He thinks the device may have been destroyed in the collapse. Well, that's just great.

He soon resigns himself to his fate. It will be a while before he is found.

God, he was so stupid. If only he had done the smart thing and left before the place collapsed. Think of how many more people he could be helping to find. Instead, the rescue services would have to waste time getting him out too. Not to mention his goddamn arm wouldn't free itself from where it was pinned. What the hell was the point in superhuman strength if he couldn't make the most of it?

With a heavy sigh, he attempts to get as comfortable as he can possibly achieve. That unfortunately resulted in noticeable discomfort. Immeasurable time passes.

His stomach begins to hurt. He's unsure how to decipher it until it vocalises its distress. Oh, of course he'd get hungry. His eating patterns may be erratic on some days but he did his best to maintain a regular schedule. The others definitely ensured he ate properly. The pangs of hunger irritate him. He hopes it won't last the entire duration of his stay.

When the headaches appear, they trigger the realisation he's dehydrated with zero access to any liquids. Even if he was prepared to... 'recycle' after suffering an indignity, he has no way of doing so. He only has one arm at his disposal and no container within his reach. Not that he was particularly enthusiastic to do it in the first place. He'd much rather drink a coke to help with Sean's stupid running gag.

Oh man, thinking about it, he'd kill for a coke right now.

When exactly was the last time he drank something? He didn't have anything in the morning; there was no time for that. He'd been on patrol in the evening but hadn't drunk anything beforehand either. He'd planned on having a drink when he got home but the desire to crash in his bed was stronger. It was probably that glass of juice before lunch. So probably 24 hours by this point. 18 hours minimum. It all depended on how long he'd been down here.

After yet another nap, he opens his eyes. He's skeptical about whether he should be taking this many naps in his condition. For all he knew, the next time could be him properly losing consciousness thanks to his body being thrown into chaos. That said, there wasn't much to do here except for failing to free his right arm for the umpteenth time and waiting to be rescued. Or not. They could find him too late.

Jackie struggles to suppress the line of thought he's been avoiding this entire time. He doesn't want to imagine it. Whatever happens, he can't have a paramedic approach Henrik and the others with bad news. And the media, oh boy. He's sure they'd have a field day, especially the ones who are against his vigilantism. He's sure they're twisting his miscalculations into proof he's not to be trusted as a protector at this very minute. He prays it doesn't come to that. He couldn't bear recklessly hurting his best friends with his loss.

There comes a point where he has to remind himself of his situation. The confusion should be worrying but, with his spinning head, he can't think straight for long enough. He's too preoccupied hating how uncomfortable his racing heart is. And how long had his arm been like that? He gently tugs to remove it. Nothing. At least his stomach didn't hurt anymore. He really wants a drink.

What was it that Sean always said? A refreshing coke-flavoured vanilla zero now with a hint of sugar? Wait no, that wasn't right. What was it again? Whatever the answer was, he wanted one. Right now he'd take ten- no, a hundred. He knows Henrik wouldn't be happy for some reason. Jackie's not sure why. Didn't he want his friend to stop being thirsty? Thirst was bad. Vanilla Zero is all he asks for. Anything he can drink will be fine by this point.

Eventually, there is a commotion near him. People talking maybe? He blinks towards it. He can't catch onto the words long enough to work out what it is that is being said. Did they know he was near them? Were they going to accidentally leave him? Please don't let them leave him here. He can't come so close to hope then have it taken away.

"I'm here!" He strains.  
"Don't worry, we can see you. We're getting you out." A voice answers as something above him disappears.

In a detached way, it hits him that he's being rescued. It's over. He's survived. Part of him knows he should stay awake so he can co-operate with the search team as best as he can. However, sleep sounds good. How useful was he really when awake? First there was something he wanted them to know, something important. What was it? Oh, yeah, that was right.

"As soon as I recover, I'm helping." He whispers.  
"How about you focus on recovering first, buddy?" The person working next to him chuckles. Jackie returns the slightest of smiles before allowing himself to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up will be coming out later this month so look out for that. ;)


End file.
